1. Field of the Invention.
This invention is directed, in general, to support devices for supporting a rod or pole at a variable height. In a particular application, the invention can be used as a cavaletti for equestrian sports or training.
2. Prior art.
One type of fence or barrier for equestrian sports or training comprises, generally, one or more horizontal poles, supported at each end thereof. In the past, the pole or poles were supported by, for example, rigid pillars or posts, by empty barrels, or the like. However, if a horse stumbled or fell and the horse or the rider hit such a pillar, post or barrel, serious injury could result. This type of accident is particularly likely to occur with young horses undergoing training.
This type of barrier was eventually replaced by training devices referred to as caveletti which, it is reported, were originally developed in Italy by Caprilli. Caveletti are frequently used in dressage and jumping training, as well as in competitions. A set of cavaletti can be stacked or arranged in many ways to form jumping obstacles of different heights.
Conventional cavaletti consist of two wooden cross-members as side supports with a rod or pole connected between the cross-members. Typically, the ends of the transverse member are each attached to one fork of one of the wooden cross-members. When the transverse member rests only in linear contact against the forks of the wooden cross-members, the connection of the transverse member and the wooden cross-members is not very stable. Of course, the transverse member can be attached to the cross-members in any suitable fashion.
With the transverse member being suitably attached to the cross-members, this kind of cavaletti can be placed in three positions by turning the cross-members. In the different positions, the transverse member is arranged to have a different height.
To achieve other height characteristics the caveletti can be stacked upon each other. However, when the cavaletti are stacked upon each other, only the ends (or feet) of the wooden cross-members rest one upon the other. Thus, the slightest bump or touch causes the cavaletti to be displaced and the stack collapses because of the relatively small contact surface of the ends of the cross-members of the cavaletti.
A disadvantage of these cavaletti is that they are not very high. Consequently, it is necessary to stack a number of these cavaletti to achieve an acceptable barrier height. If a jumping obstacle consists of this type of cavaletti, the danger of collapsing when bumped is great. This can cause injury to the horse and/or rider. Also, it is a disadvantage in that the jumping course is blocked for some time while the stack is rebuilt.
Another disadvantage of this cross-cross device is that lines and tethers associated with a horse can easily become entangled with the side supports. This condition can be dangerous to the horse and, as well as to the rider or trainer.
Another kind of cavaletti-type construction is known in which the side supports consist of horizontal planks. On the upper side of these planks is at least one semi-circular recess into which the ends of the transverse member are placed. Pedestals can be affixed to the bottoms of the planks in order to adjust the height of the transverse member. The height of the pedestals corresponds at least to the radius of the transverse member so that the cavaletti can be stacked.
This type of cavaletti has the disadvantage that it can be placed in only two positions of different heights, viz. with the transverse member on the top of the plank or with the transverse member on the ground.
Another type of cavaletti is described in United Kingdom Pat. No. 1,561,869 in the form of a horizontal pole, each end of which is permanently secured, by screwing, mortising or the like, to a rectangular support plate disposed perpendicularly to the length of the pole. Each rectangular support plate has a semi-circular recess in the middle of each of its circumferential sides. The end of the pole is securely fastened in one of these recesses, with one half of the cross section of the pole received in the recess and the other half protruding. To vary the height of the pole, the cavaletti is rotated about the axial length of the pole. Thus, the sides of the two plates to which the pole is attached may face upwards, downwards, or to either side so that the pole is at a high, low or intermediate height. One or more such cavaletti may be used to build a horse jump.
Another type of caveletti is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,920. In this device a three-dimensional rectangular block includes grooves for loosely receiving the transverse members or poles.
Reference is also made to a number of books or similar publications which are directed to horse training or the like. These publications refer to various aspects of cavaletti construction and usage.
One publication is "Basic Training of the Young Horse", by Reiner Kimke; J. A. Allen and Company, Ltd., 1985. Chapter 13 of this book is entitled "Caveletti Work".
Another publication is "Practical Eventing", by Sally O'Connor, U.S. Combined Training Association, Inc. Chapter 3 of this publication is entitled "Beginning Jumping Work" and shows a caveletti construction.
Another publications is "Training Showjumpers" by Anthony Paalman, J. A. Allen Company, Ltd. 1984.